1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An OLED display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer that is positioned therebetween. Electrons that are injected from one electrode and holes that are injected from the other electrode form excitons by coupling in the organic emission layer, and the excitons emit light while discharging energy.
Such an OLED display includes a plurality of pixels including an OLED, which is a self-luminance element. At each pixel, a plurality of thin film transistors (TFT) and at least one capacitor for driving the OLED are formed. The plurality of TFTs include a switching TFT and a driving TFT.
The capacitor includes a storage capacitor that stores a data signal and a boosting capacitor that performs a boosting operation according to a voltage change of a signal line in order to more accurately express grayscales. Luminance of a pixel including the storage capacitor and the boosting capacitor changes according to a capacitance ratio of the two capacitors.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.